Origins
by craftyminer
Summary: <html><head></head>this story is about a not so typical minecraftian hero, a girl named Karu. a girl who has lived in the Aether most of her life, who only wants adventure and excitement in her life, but will she receive more than she bargained for? this is my first story and english is not my first language, but feel free to correct me and leave comments, but lets not flame here.</html>
1. Prologue

**Flipping through worn pages the story began in a warm calm voice..**.

_In the beginning there was nothing, everything we know now was not here, not yet at least. Then there came into existence the creator, Notch. It was in this expansive space did he place light and dark, crafting the sun and the moon. It was in these cold now light-filled voids did he begin crafting the biomes of the over-world. Starting with barren deserts and building seemingly endless fields of grass, he dotted the landscape with lakes and carved the land with rivers. He then begun to fill the world with different varieties of plant life forming mighty oaken trees and sprinkling cacti, reeds, roses, and dandelions throughout the land. By two rotations of the sun he had finished his crafting and sat back to admire his workings. It was then did he notice that the land itself however warm and inviting it seemed was cold and lonely. it was then that notch began forming life, he started with the simple creatures first. Cows, sheep, and pigs were the first to roam this new world, filling it with their moos, oinking, and baas. Smiling to himself he realized he still had much daylight left and began forming a new biome, one only he could access. the Aether. It was this biome he would call his home. as the sun sunk into the darkening void he couldn't help but feel empty. He was missing something, but no matter how he wracked his brain he could only ponder the curious feeling until the sun rose. As the sun rose high into the sky he still pondered this strange feeling wondering as to what he was to craft this day. As the sun began to set behind several mountains it had dawned on him. He needed companionship. He was feeling lonely and felt the world needed some form of intelligent life. Hurrying he took a small block of dirt forming and molding it with particles of sand a small tanned body took shape in his hands forming it further using the last drops of light to help him finish the design. He laid the cold corpse upon the warm grassy field waiting now to see his works take for with daylight. As the sun rose Notch held his breath waiting for life for movement, but the corpse just laid there as the dirt it was formed from. Saddened Notch turned away from the failed creation shaking his head. He was now discouraged, could he actually create companionship, or would he be alone forever in this beautiful world. "hrngh" A small grunt sounded behind him dragging him from his growing depression. Turning he saw the small form now lean sitting itself up and looking to him with big brown eyes. a spark of excitement went through Notch as he approached the little being inspecting it. It had an enormous nose, notch stopped himself from laughing out loud at the thought as he helped it to stand. It seems the arms didn't fully form either causing them to form into a cross armed look constantly. "hrngh." the small being made the noise again sounding cheerful and happy. Chuckling notch began his busy work. He would form small villages filled with these happy little beings helping them to farm for themselves and live happily in any biome. As the sun set Notch waved goodbye to his newly formed being and returned to the Aether to rest. Although he was happy his new beings came into existence he still felt lonely. Perhaps he should try harder building them not on the over-world but here in the Aether. He would use a tough component, maybe. he thought a moment. bedrock! bedrock was tough. forming the being he adjusted the size as to make them close to his own shape and size. Being careful he took the pale color of a sun baked desert and colored the being. Making his hair the color of dirt and his shirt the color of the sky. Pausing only a moment to admire his work he quickly formed the force that would make this being live. Once again feeling the rush of excitement he quickly spit out a name. "Herobrine. Can you hear me?" the being flinched as if the words had struck him on the cheek. His eyes opened and gazed upon the man who he knew was his creator but knew nothing else. Notch nearly recoiled in shock. his eyes! he forgot to add the oceans blue haze to the man's eyes and now two grey lightly glowing eyes looked back at him with confusion. "Herobrine. i. am. Herobrine." the man's voice was gravelly as he studied his own hands and attire. Notch smiled softly. His lonely feeling was gone. He would help Herobrine and Herobrine would help him. He would be his brother and together they would care for this world. they would have their quarrels as normal brothers did but in the end they still respected each other wholly.,_

**The voice would fade as she heard him place the book back into her bookshelf, she would snuggle tighter under her blanket smiling sleepily. "Notch?" she would yawn as he stood in the doorway. "We should add a new chapter. one that includes the birth of me and of Steve too. your always saying he's just as important even if Hero hates him... and the birth of Stevians and..." she would doze waiting for an answer. "my dear Karu, i feel that is one story the world isn't ready to hear..." he would close the door behind him leaving her in the glowstone lit room.**

She would open her eyes gazing up into an endless blue sky, '_what a weird memory to hit me just now... i wonder if i still have that book...'_ she would yawn rolling over off the cliff. smiling she watched the clouds slip past her as she fell _'deep breath.'_ she watched the lake come into view and felt a small sting as she dove into the water. Pulling herself from the lake she knew Notch would be upset when he found she had "fallen" from the Aether once again, but then again it was a good omen. she had landed almost perfectly in a lake as opposed to the last two falling deaths. Smiling to herself she would finish collecting wood from a nearby oak tree and began heading for a nearby cave hole whistling a soft tune.


	2. Chapter 1

Dodging another arrow Karu cursed her luck swinging her freshly made stone sword she knocked the bow from the skeletons grasp before darting off down the cave heavily she paused listening for the rattle of bones or groans from the undead, Satisfied with the silence she pulled out a half broken iron pick and began her two by one tunnel. Hero had taught her that the right tight spaces while mining can work exceptionally in your favor. tunneling she nearly forgot her bearings and yelped quietly as she dropped nearly 7 blocks landing on her butt just short of a lava pool. "oooowww" she groaned, shaking herself from her thoughts looking up she gasped. not five blocks in hovering over the lava nestled four exposed diamonds. grinning ear to ear she carefully used her remaining cobblestone to build a small platform underneath. "whats that? shining. it looks like.. a diamond." she sung softly to herself admiring the gleaming gems as the fell from the ore blocks she mined. then she heard it. the sound of a burning block. turning she saw the one by two path she had made to her island had disappeared leaving her stranded. "wha- no. where?" her confusion escalated to panic as her island was slowly broken block by block until she remained on one. "real funny hero... it's fine I'm going back to the aether now." it had to be herobrine. he was always messing with her when she was in the over-world, but he never would go as far as to kill her. there was a chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. that wasn't herobrine's laugh. "hellooooh?!" it was too late the final block broken she fell into the lava the searing heat and pain blinding her.

Gasping violet eyes flung open blinded by the noon-day sun. feeling the ground beneath her she groaned loudly before rolling over to sit up. she had spawned in the aether. standing she straightened her armor, well it wasn't really armor more like green dyed leather. she remember the first day Notch had taught her to dye she had spent so long picking out the right colors of green from the darkest of spruce leaf greens to the lighter fresh grass greens. walking through the market stalls she looked up to the skies again. it wasn't that big of a deal she supposed but still it was the first time in a while that the fall didn't kill her. ruffling her dark blue hair she casually swiped an apple from one of the stalls earning a disgruntled "hrngh" from the vendor. shaking her head she sat on the unconstructed side of the village overlooking the over-world below. she swung her legs as she sat there contemplating. finishing her apple she dropped the core over the edge watching it until it fell from view laughing softly. "so." a warm familiar voice greeted her, she didn't have to turn she knew who it was. "you fell from the aether again a few days ago. I'm glad to see your okay, but you really need to be more careful." the voice took on concern as a hand clasped her shoulder. looking up she saw Notch familiar smile. "i didn't fall." she emphasized shrugging his hand away. "i jumped." she finished with a sigh now looking to the infinite blue above her. "either way you should be more careful..." he took a seat next to her following her gaze. "what if something went wrong with your respawn? then where would we be?" he chuckled softly placing his arm over her shoulders squeezing her softly. the threat was hollow she knew that now. it used to startle her when she was younger make her horrified of falling. but now she was older now she was wiser. the thought reassured her next statement "Notch. I want to explore the over-world." her voice started out strong, but faded to a stern whisper. he tensed at the statement but quickly relaxed smiling his familiar warm smile. that smile both sparked hope and dread in her for his coming answer. "now, i may be old but i know for a fact we have discussed this haven't we? you can't go to the over-world. He's still..." his face scrunched for a minute trying to find the right word. "hostile. not to mention Herobrine is rather against the idea of you lowering yourself to Stevian standards in an attempt to socialize with them." he finished chuckling as her nudge her side drawing a small smile from her. "notch... I've explored every inch of both the nether and aether, i would stay out of trouble and would only go to stevians if i absolutely needed to and-" she began to babble but quickly silenced herself before continuing "Notch i need to experience the life you gave me." she now studied his dark brown eyes with hope and watched his face slowly break it's sternness to one of a more empathetic nature. "I'll speak to herobrine, but he will say no i am assured. just until then promise me. no more jumping?" he finished before standing and turning to leave. excitement overwhelmed her as she rushed him with a hug from behind. "i promise notch, i wont jump no more i promise." she laughed before running off towards her little cottage on a nearby island. "what am i going to do with that girl?" he sighed. "let her go?" he sighed again before walking away.

"absolutely not.!" Herobrine's fury emanated his eyes burning studying his dear brother who simply shrugged sipping his warm milk. they now sat on a small atherian island far from the hustle and bustle of the atherian market places and small villages. the moon was high over head with a cool breeze on the wind. "we knew she would grow weary of our realms, it was bound to happen from the start, we shouldn't try and suppress her freedoms," notch hummed stirring more sugar into his warmed milk "perhaps the best descion is to allow her to stay in the over-world for some extended period of time, you know her she'll grow bored and come back to us." "oh? and what of him?" herobrine grimaced downing the last of his netherbrew before he continued "you think he will just allow her to go on as she pleases? the last time he-" "i know." notch interrupted placing his cup on the small table infront of him, his care-free demeanor now replaced with one of serious intent. "i know, what happen last time she still wakes nearly the entire aether with her nightmares of that day. but to be fair he thought it was you, so in all reality-" "shh." herobrine raised his hand silencing him as he listened closely to the sounds of the night. "did you hear that?" he asked straining his hearing. "hear what?" notch now listened intensely the cool breeze brought many noises of the night to him, villagers snoring in their beds, fires crackling in furnaces, but there was one unfamiliar sound. whispering? he couldn't make out words, but the whispers were quiet and fierce. "whispering... can you hear what they are saying?" he asked herobrine watching his quizzical expression change to one of furious anger. "it's him.! it's Steve!" he rushed up nearly knocking over the small table. leaping off the cliff's edge he landed to the next with ease before sprinting along towards the sound of the whispers. "if he's here I'll... I'll kill him." herobrine roared sprinting faster before slamming to a halt. "Karu?" his voice came to him as a hoarse but clear tone. there she stood not ten blocks from him, but only two from the edge. she wasn't facing him, her darkened blue hair danced in the breeze illuminated by the warm glow of the moon. notch finally caught up stopping just behind herobrine "Karu...? what are you-?" he was cut short as she turned to face them, her eyes not purple but a deep hazy blue. not looking at them but almost looking past them. "Karu-" herobrine studied her cautiously stepping closer. "we should jump, or shouldn't we?" her voice came out a as cold flat whisper. "just step away from the edge dear, there shouldn't be any jumping today, you promised." notch soothingly cooed trying to gain her attention. "promised? i promised? i promised." her words drifted as if she was half asleep. "yes, you promised. now let's step away from the edge and crawl back to bed. hmm?" notch calmly stepped past the fuming herobrine who was frantically scanning the area for any sign of Steve. "beh-d" the word faded as she fell backwards a faint smile on her face, panic now on notch's as he rushed to the edge. it was too late she had nearly vanished from sight already just as he saw her fade herobrine had rushed over the cliffs edge without a word. " no need to be hasty..." notch grumbled snapping his fingers herobrine reappeared smacking roughly into the ground before rushing up "what are you doing? i could've caught her. i could'v-" he fumed in notch's face eyes lit brightly with anger. "and if you didn't? your respawn is in the nether dear brother, you would only be wasting valuable time, portal traveling time we could be spending looking for her right now..." notch sighed shaking his head before walking off towards his home, there they could safely travel to the over-world without attracting unwanted attention.


End file.
